


And They Were Assassins

by Hadrianus



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Assassins, Charlie Bradbury to the Rescue, Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Gay sex is mentioned, M/M, Supernatural Elements, couldn't write it cause my demisexual heart cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrianus/pseuds/Hadrianus
Summary: Prompt: my ex-wife sent an assassin on me but I sent an assassin on that assassin and they fell in gay love & now they're having sex in my guest bathroom. (Tumblr post by straightboyfriend)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 36





	And They Were Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> And the lovely [jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/pseuds/jemariel), [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/pseuds/saltnhalo),   
>  [goldenraeofsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenraeofsun/pseuds/goldenraeofsun), and my beta [Lather_Rinse_Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_Rinse_Repeat/pseuds/Lather_Rinse_Repeat) helped me edit this mess!

Jensen Ackles climbed through the window of Dean Winchester's guest bedroom. The second his feet touched the floor, he was knocked over.

Grunting quietly, he used the momentum to roll over on top of his attacker. Two angry blue eyes glared up at him. With his hips pinned and his arms restrained, the attacker lay at Jensen's mercy.

"Who are you?"

The assassin smirked. "I should be asking you that, but I already know who you are, _Dmitri Tippens Krushnic_."

Dmitri froze for a second. Then a smile slowly spread across his face. "You can call me Misha. Everyone does."

"Really? Well in that case, my name is Jensen. And I've been hired to stop you from killing Dean Winchester."

Misha pouts, and damn him cause it make him look adorable. "Well then. I guess you're gonna have to make me."

Jensen frowned, confused. Misha pulled his arms down and bucked his hips. Unbalanced, the other assassin had no choice but release his wrists to catch himself. Taking that opportunity, the blue eyed man trapped his arm and pushed him off.

Huffing, Jensen rolled over as Misha slipped out from underneath him, narrowing his eyes as he brushed off his jacket and got up slowly.

Jensen supressed a shiver as the other assassin's blue eyes seemed to glow faintly through the dim lighting. Now was _not_ the time to get a chubby. He _did_ have a job to do, no matter how stupidly attractive his target was.

"I guess I am." he replied, stalking towards Misha. The other assassin didn't move and calmly watched as he got closer to him. "Really?" Misha asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

And _damn_ if that look didn't do things to him. Jensen's legs weakened at that moment, and he was forced to stop walking, lest he end up on his face. Misha stepped forward, leaving an inch of space between them. His eyes flicked down to his lips, before returning to meet the blond's eyes. "I'll hold you to that,"

The air between them was charged with tension as they stare at each other. Jensen didn't want to kill the man standing before him, didn't think he could. He looked down at Misha's lips. They were pink, and slightly chapped.

 _The contract never stated_ _I_ _had to_ _kill_ _him_ , he thought.

"Call it quits and split my paycheck?" he asked quietly. Misha stared up at him, then nodded slightly. Jensen grinned, and kissed the other assassin.

Misha's lips were soft, softer than they looked. The brunette leaned up, kissing back enthusiastically as he pushed off the blond's jacket.

***

  
"Are they...?"

Castiel tilted his head, listening. "Yep. They are. And they just moved to the bathroom," he confirmed. "I'm glad my plan worked."

Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Pretty cool of you to get Charlie to use her hacking skills to set them up, but _ew_. Let's go to Sam and Jess's until they clear out."

As happy as they were for them, neither of the couple wanted to sit there and listen to the assassins get it on in the bathroom.

"I'll go get your jacket for you," Castiel replied. Dean swiped his keys off the dining room table and went to the front door to wait.

A choked off scream rang out, and Cas quickly walked out of the hallway looking quite stricken. He shoved the leather jacket into Dean's chest and pushed him out the door.

"We need to go _now_. I'll have Charlie send Misha money later."


End file.
